Our Karin Uzumaki
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Small stories centered around Karin.


_**~! Two Roads !~**_

_**There are two roads ahead of her. One road where she could live peacefully and the another road where she will be exposed to pain, hatred, and pure evil. How can Juugo convince Karin to walk the road where he could no longer walk in?**_

_**!**_

* * *

><p>'<em>She's small, loud, and sometimes weird….'<em>

He watches her as she gently wraps the bandages around the raven haired leaders head. He noticed the worried look in her eyes as he winced in slight pain.

"Sorry," She softly whispers to him.

He knows that's she only wanted _him_ to hear her apology but he hears it from across the room.

'_She's always worried about him…..she's also gently to him…..at times' _He watches her now placing white bandages on Sasuke's injured chest. He slightly smiles as she purposely tightens the bandages once more around his chest causing him to let out a small growl.

"That's what you get baka,thinking you can take down that ox by yourself, and you're suppose to be the one who killed the great Orochimaru!"

'_yet she's also harsh at times….'_

**5 minutes pass by and she fixes her glasses signaling she was finally done.**

"Sasuke, get some rest," She slowly guided him down to lay on the futon.

"I'm not tired," He tried to get back up but she wouldn't let him. Her hand on his chest stopped him.

"Karin," He placed his hand on hers.

"Sasuke," She pushed him down once more on the futon.

"Hn,"

He actually obeyed and let her hand go as he closed his eyes.

'_He doesn't even thank her…she always shows her concern to him..does he even notices her….yet she smiles at him as if he did, as if he really appreciated her…. ,'_

Karin got up from Sasuke's side and smiled, she turned her sight to Juugo and pointed at his arm.

"Before I go get some food and supplies," The redhead walked towards him. "Let me take a look of your arm,"

"What?" Juugo looked around him and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you," She fixed her glasses once more, "You injured your arm as well during the fight right? So, let me see it," She demanded.

"But…"

"Juugo, Karin…." Sasuke sounded annoyed and exhausted.

"I thought you said you weren't tired," She mocked him.

"Tch,"

Karin tucked her hair back to her ear and sighed.

"Come on Juugo, you don't want Sasuke getting grumpier," She leaned down and grabbed him by his arm. He bit his tongue as he felt a slight sting from her touch.

In truth be told he did injure his arm but he didn't think much of it.

"Wait Karin we can''t leave him alone," He protested quietly, not wanting to further annoy their leader.

She managed to get him up on his two feet, he looked down at her but she just smirked. "We'll just be outside for a bit, I'll take a look at your arm then you can come back and be by his side once more."

"Juugo go with Karin," Sasuke ordered as he laid on the futon, both of his eyes closed. He sounded really tired now.

"Okay," He finally agreed.

Karin smirked in triumph and lead him outside by her hand, he felt a bit funny as she held onto his hand. Her fingers looked so small in his.

"Karin where are we going,"

"Outside on the rooftop, I have been studding you for a while and it seems that you are less prone on turning crazy when you are outside in fresh air," She opened the door that lead to the hotels rooftop. "Also I noticed that if you see or hear small animals you tend to be calmer," She lead him to the fresh air and he took in the sight of the town they where in.

"So I don't have to worry about you killing me,"

"Oh"

"Yeah," She stopped and let go of his hand.

He felt a bit lost as he couldn't feel the warmth of her hand anymore, he felt like a small child.

"Sit down now and maybe call for some birds to get you distracted,"

She then took out a box she was holding in her left hand. He didn't notice her having that but he chose to ignore it.

He went to the building side and then whistled a small tune. No later than 5 seconds, a small blue bird answered by flying down and landing on his shoulder.

He then heard a laugh, he turned to see his companion.

He saw Karin covering her mouth with one hand and with the other she held her stomach.

"Pfftt," She released a giggle. "I find it hilarious that these birds always treat you like some tree, a harmless tree,"

He said nothing, but he felt a bit embarrassed. His cheeks showed that as they turned slight red.

"Aw are you blushing?" She teased.

"What," He covered his face and heard the blue bird chirp in slight concern.

"I still don't understand how a big guy like you who tends to go on murderous rampages have innocent and calm chakra,"

"I have innocent chakra?" The blue bird chirped as if answering for her.

"Yup, but anyways come sit here and let me see that wound,"

He nodded and sat by her. She took out some medical supplies and began to treat him. The bird then decided to take a nap on his shoulder.

All while she was doing this, Juugo couldn't help but wonder about this redhead, this red haired girl who Sasuke personally chose.

This girl that always argues when it comes to Suigetsu teasing her about her feelings towards Sasuke.

This girl who risked her life today to save her teammates and most importantly Sasuke but in return got herself burned.

This girl who always goes out of her way just for him, the person who got his revenge but now regrets it.

And now _he_ want's to go to war.

What ever it is, she does it for him and she gets hurt.

"Juugo, I'm done," She brings him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to go shopping now, go keep Sasuke some company,"

He looked up at her as she prepared to leave but….

"Karin," he grabs her hand quickly.

He feels her shake for a bit as he saw her read eyes widen.

He then noticed that his grip was too tight so he let go. "I'm….s-sorry,"

She looked relieved to find him still sitting._ 'Shit I thought he was going to go crazy on me….'_ She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay,"

Karin tried leaving again but this time Juugo got up and spoke.

"Can I give you some advice,"

She stopped and gave him a confused look. "Advice?"

"Yes, some advice," He looked serious now. "This path you are heading to is too dangerous,"

"What?" She chuckled a bit and placed her arm on her hip, now fully facing him. "Juugo I know we're in an unfamiliar town but I can handle myself, if anyone tries to rob me, I'll kick their asses,"

_'T-That's not what I meant…'_ He thought to himself.

"No, I mean the path that you walk alongside Sasuke,"

Karin tilted her head in confusion. "Juugo?"

"I know him more than you do, I know what path he is heading to"

This makes Karin glare at him with anger.

"What! No you don't, I know him more than he knows himself!"

"No, you don't but besides that…that not what I meant to tell you,"

"So, what do you want to tell me?" She asks clearly annoyed.

"I want to advise you to stop following him; he will only bring agony and regret into your life," He walked towards her and looked into her red eyes. "If you want to live a normal and happy life without war and darkness, you should cut off all ties with him, leave this team, go so he won't use you in this war, go and live a life! Don't fall into darkness with him! With us! You're still pure aren't you? He's going to ruin y-"

_**SMACK.**_

He felt his face burn, he felt her hand, her anger.

"Karin," He wasn't angry just surprised.

"Juugo," She pulled her hand away and he saw her bit her lip. "You're such a softy and a sweetie, sometimes…..you know,"

His eyes widened a bit as he saw her smile, laugh,and then smirk.

"Hey, I'm being serious here," He didn't like that she wasn't taking him seriously, it annoyed him a bit. "You should not get involved with this war he is trying to create,"

When Karin noticed his annoyance she simply sighed. "Juugo I know I might not be as strong as you, Sasuke, and Suigetsu, but he needs me,"

The orange haired male looked worried. "He only needs you to heal him, he might have protected and saved you today but one day he will get rid of us, for his revenge, for his war…..Karin you can still be saved! I am a murderer, Suigetsu doesn't mind killing, and Sasuke…..Sasuke will soon….''

She held her hand in front of his face to stop him, she took a deep breath and adjusted her brown glasses onto her face. "I…I already know the consequences….but.." Karin raised her head high. "I don't care…."

Juugo gave her a doubtful look. _'How can she not care?'_

"Because…" Her face got tinted pink but she choose to ignore it. "I…I really L-L…..I mean…..L…Lo-….no what I mean….I know that he isn't his self right now but soon…..maybe he will be back….he'll be the Sasuke I fell…" She bit her lip. It was to embarrassing for her to speak about her feelings for him. "So I'll follow him until he's back…..even if it destroys me."

"What?! But it's not the right path!"

'_I have to convince her to leave him…to have a happy life….to be free from all the horrors he could bring her!'_

He was about to speak up and voice his opinion on her rash decision but she stopped him as she spoke once more, and this time with certainty and peace in her voice.

"But it's my path," She gave him a stern look. "Thank you for worrying about me Juugo, but I won't take another path that doesn't lead back to Sasuke," She placed a hand on his face and smirked. "I'm going shopping now, go back and watch over Sasuke, oh and make Suigetsu help you," She then turned around, making her red hair bounce in motion as she walked down the stairs. "See ya later,"

'_She knows what's in store for her…she know he might betray her…yet why does she chose the wrong path?' _Juugo watches her as she leaves him on the rooftop.

He feels the small blue bird bounce on his shoulder, as it wakes up. It chirps a bit and then it fly's away. Juugo looked up into the sky and sighed. "Will you follow him to hell?"

* * *

><p>!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!<p>

I_**n the end he could not convince Karin, because her path ends and begins with Sasuke. **_

_**Karin's road is and will be, full of pain.**_

!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


End file.
